The Potential in Pokemon
by vinterse
Summary: Failed scientist Linden Dalgrey has found an injured Bellsprout, Colress is fleeing his past, and a new (or is it?) terrorist organization is making a move on Unova. Meanwhile, Professor Oak wants to retire to herd Dodrio in the Safari Zone...as the journey continues! (BW2 & XYZ w/ one OFC, eventual Colress/OFC; WIP undergoing revision; Scifi/adventure/mystery.)


1\. Professor Oak's Announcement

Linden Dalgrey's timing was lousy, and she knew it.

These last few years she bicycled mostly at night, and never far. Judging distance was tricky. Several times she nearly fell, startled by the scurry of a Patrat or distracted by a breeze in the underbrush or a wayward thought. At last, she could see the streetlamps and glowing windows. The gravel path became concrete, became cobblestone, which was not friendly to bicycles, became asphalt, which was an improvement.

Wondering why it was not yet dawn, panting, and sweating, Dalgrey hobbled away from her bicycle after leaning it against a nearby streetlamp. She hurried inside the Pokemon Center. She had been peeking periodically at the Bellsprout in her bag, and it seemed to be either asleep or unconscious. Neither condition was natural for a healthy wild Pokemon in such proximity to a human, Dalgrey thought.

After the long ride, the Pokemon Center's lights were over-bright. Nurse Joy arrived looking somewhat sleep-rumpled, and Dalgrey apologized for the hour.

"Not at all, just lay your Pokemon here," she said, indicating a stretcher held by Audino. The eyes of the Audino reflected the same caring in the same blue shade as those of Nurse Joy, thought Dalgrey, slumping into a seat. Her legs and back ached from cycling much longer than she was used to. She unbuttoned her green tunic and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the darkened window. She winced, winked at herself, and looked away.

The reflection that met and promptly avoided her gaze was of a young woman in her twenties with disheveled waves of short brown hair, tired green eyes, dark jeans and boots both spattered in mud, an old grey lab coat drooping off her shoulders. She took up her messenger bag, found some money and bought a hot tea from a vending machine. Setting the steaming tea on a table, she leaned back in the seat. Her eyes slid closed.

And now the Pokemon Center was abuzz with people and Dalgrey felt distinctly uncomfortable in the sudden noise and bustle. A beam of bright yellow light hit her in the face as the earth traversed the Sun and the sunlight traversed the interior of the Pokemon Center. It was a searchlight, not a sun, Dalgrey thought distantly. Two bright yellow spots.

A trainer with golden eyes was studying Audino, which was making odd gestures with its ears and stubby arms. Nurse Joy approached Dalgrey, but there was something strange about her.

"Your Bellsprout is feeling much better!" said Nurse Joy. Her hair was blue, and her assistant was an Azumarill. "But emotionally, I'm afraid it's not doing very well at all. It's evolved into a Weepinbell and it hasn't stopped weeping," said Nurse Joy. "In fact it's still crying, and can you pay for all that water damage on a beginning-scientist's salary? Hmmmn? What about that dissertation on the potential of wild versus captured Pokemon? Is that going to pay for the water-damage?"

Dalgrey jerked awake, truly awake, to find Nurse Joy, the real one and not the dream-conjured version in blue, leaning over her.

"Oh! I just thought I'd offer you a room to rest in! You looked so tired coming in."

"How's the 'sprout?" Dalgrey croaked, and cleared her throat. Unlike her dream, the Pokemon Center was empty, and outside the window the night was beginning to turn pale in anticipation of dawn.

"Your Bellsprout will be just fine! It needs a little more rest, that's all," said Nurse Joy with her characteristic kind smile.

"I could use a shower, actually," said Dalgrey, "I'll take a room for a few hours – how much would that be?"

"Complementary to trainers, of course," said Nurse Joy, with a small laugh and a strange look at Dalgrey.

"Oh, right, right," Dalgrey muttered, "So you'll let trainers stay? Only trainers?"

"That's the policy," said Nurse Joy, turning to Audino, who seemed to be calling her by gesturing its large ears. "Please follow me, and I'll show you to your room."

"Guess I'll be a trainer for an hour or two," said Dalgrey once she was alone in her rented room. She smiled crookedly.

"Never had ambitions that way, though what kid doesn't secretly want to be a trainer? Not a sensible lifestyle choice, but I guess it's got perks."

A notice board outside the Pokemon Center displayed a collage of ads and posters. There were signs for the Pokemon Battle Club, an upcoming competition, the conference Juniper was attending in Icirrus (why is that even here? thought Dalgrey), a theater performance dramatizing the struggle for the Hoenn region between the sea and the land. The last one caught her interest, and it was several minutes before Dalgrey realized that the bicycle she had left leaning against the adjacent streetlamp was nowhere to be seen.

She swore, then bit her lip because a kindergarten class was passing by at just that moment.

"Timing, always timing," muttered Dalgrey, breathing raggedly. "Fine. Forget bicycling, it was exhausting anyway."

She bought a ticket for the theater and returned to sleep in her room, setting an alarm on her watch, which contained elements of the Pokegear that she and Juniper had been programming. She set it to the wrong time, however, and when Dalgrey awoke to its ringing, she was already late to the show. Nurse Joy waved her off cheerily.

The front doors were closed. Dalgrey persisted, however, hoping to get her money's worth. Winding about the theater, she found a side door. It was locked, but a voice was speaking just beyond it, a strangely familiar voice she was sure she had heard on the radio.

"…herding Dodrio, and pursue my other hobbies. Of course, until the competition closes, there's no question of…"

Dalgrey knocked. After a moment, the door swung open.

"Professor!" she said, recognizing an eminent authority. Professor Oak was holding the door open and peering out at her. "I'm Linden Dalgrey. It's such an honor to meet you, sir! I've been studying with Professor Juniper."

"A pleasure to meet a budding Pokemon scientist," said Oak, opening the door wider. He stood beside another older gentleman in a top hat and with long grey whiskers. "Professor Hastings, this must be that promising young assistant Professor Juniper was talking about yesterday."

"Have you come to see the performance? You're a little late! We've just been to the showing and were discussing the ingenuity of the set. We spoke with the actors about their using Pokemon for special effects! It was remarkable," said Professor Oak, gesturing. He was holding what looked like a vintage Pokedex, and fiddled with it when he was not speaking.

"We should head back to Icirrus," said Hastings, interrupting Oak. "I wanted to catch that evolution panel Sycamore is hosting later tonight."

"You're going over to the conference?" said Dalgrey. She thought back to her nightmare, and the blue Nurse Joy's question about her research.

"Yes, we're taking Professor Hastings's aircraft," said Oak, "Strictly speaking it's for Ranger research purposes, but I convinced him to see this production with me—it's not very well-timed, considering the conference is going on these few days and the theater run is nearly over. Why, you should join us! Isn't that right, Hastings?"

"I would really appreciate that, uhm—" Dalgrey paused. Something in Hastings's stare was off-putting, and Oak was busy tinkering with the old Pokedex. Something yellow bobbed in the corner of her eye, and Dalgrey looked about, but there was nothing yellow in the vicinity.

"Want a lift to the conference, do you?" said Hastings, still gazing intently at Dalgrey.

"That would be excellent, yes," she said.

There was a long pause.

"We'd be happy to take you along, right Professor Oak?" said Hastings, finally satisfied with his survey. Dalgrey wondered what it was that he had been looking for, and if he had found it.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes, the more the merrier!" said Professor Oak, looking up from the vintage device.

A man rode by on a familiar bicycle. He had violet hair and feminie features, and was peddling hard.

"Hey! You Grimer-smelling, Garboder-licking bastard! That's my bicycle!" came a voice, and Dalgrey watched, wide-eyed, as another stranger, this one red-haired, chased the bicyclist. She was positive this was her bicycle they were fighting over.

She decided it was not worth the effort.

In the air, Hastings and Oak sat and stared at a chessboard set with intricately carved wooden pieces.

"You sure you don't wish to bring your winter coat to Icirrus?" said Hastings, caressing his mustache.

"I would love to, but this trip has been somewhat spurious," said Dalgrey, eyeing the chessboard. The small figures were carved masterfully to resemble Pokemon, Pawniard and Nidoqueen and Rapidash, among others. "I'll try and stay inside, I suppose. You Professors never seem to need any other coats beyond your lab coats, even for field work."

"Back when I was a Pokemon trainer – and I was a good one, too! – I would move around with my Pokemon to keep warm," said Oak, moving a pawn. "Nowadays, I can't do that! I'll let you in on the industry secret: I line an extra labcoat with Mareep fur to keep warm in the colder climates and up in the mountains!"

Dalgrey could picture it. She wondered if Flaaffy or Whimsicott fur could work, if Altaria fur was even warm. She could not think of a Fire type with fur that would be amenable to shearing, but imagined it would be the warmest option. Fire types, thought Dalgrey, were passionate, straightforward, loyal and caring – at least the Tepig at Juniper's lab always was. It was a friendly creature that would wag its tail, and Dalgrey was always sad to see a Tepig leave, even as the Tepig enjoyed adventuring with its new caretaker.

Hastings and Oak were concentrating on their game, so Dalgrey walked over to the window and glanced down. They were slicing through clouds and, between sections of opaque white, a view of land and sea sporadically opened up. The sun was beginning to incline westward, and light fell in glittering beams, broken up into fragments of yellow and white on the ripples of waves far below. She thought back to her dream, and the vivid yellow searchlight. The plane cleared a tiny suspension bridge, and a dark and dense forest appeared beneath them. In the reflection of the window, Dalgrey thought she saw something move behind her. She turned quickly, but Oak and Hastings were still engaged in their game, and there was no one else on board.

One of Hastings' books was inscribed: To my hasty friend! With admiration, Sycamore, in loopy writing. Dalgrey considered the photograph; the book jacket showed a handsome scientist with ruffled black hair that gave Dalgrey's disheveled hair a run for her money, though she could only ever aspire to look so effortlessly handsome. The proposed theories of Mega Evolution were ones she and Juniper had encountered before, though Dalgrey was personally more interested in Sycamore's descriptions of his Dragon Pokemon, and the anecdote about the boy who had saved his Pikachu and been saved in turn by another Pokemon, the Mega Evolution of Blaziken. This was, to her knowledge, the first and only instance of a Pokemon showing aversion to Pokeballs. And it intrigued Dalgrey.

Half-drowsing, Dalgrey saw the ice-capped Twist Mountain and the small dollhouses that comprised Icirrus city, a huge yellow sun, two yellow suns now bobbing as though floating on an invisible sea above the city…and with a jolt she awoke as they landed. A yellow spot danced insistently at the corner of her vision. Dalgrey took off her glasses, wiped them on her tunic, and replaced them.

They walked the short distance to the shuttle that would take them to the conference, held in one of the closed Pokemon Gyms that had been converted into a research lab. There was no snow on the ground, but tiny ice-crystals glittered on the air, as though a drizzling sleet had paused on its descent to marvel at the world below. The sun was setting, catching the ice in an orange glow. The snowy top of Twist Mountain gleamed to the east.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" said Oak.

"The altitude accounts for the cold," said Hastings, and dissolved into lecturing, but Dalgrey sat miserably shivering and let his words wash over her unheard. She watched Oak take the same old Pokedex out of his worn backpack, carefully take out and replace a glass case holding several Pokeballs, and return to fiddling with the Pokedex.

"Are you upgrading it?"

"Hmm? Oh, this old thing? I'm just reminiscing, thinking about old times and all the fun I had with my Pokemon," said Oak, shrugging. "But I suppose you might call it an upgrade, too. I'll talk about it at the conference and you'll hear all about it soon enough!"

"Hear all about what?" said Dalgrey, but Oak would reveal nothing further.

They arrived just as Professor Juniper was introducing a tall and ruggedly good-looking researcher to the audience. Oak and Hastings sat near the front of the room, where Juniper joined them. Sycamore took the podium, and waved over trainers. They took their seats behind a long table in preparation for the panel discussion.

Sycamore was more handsome in person than on the book jacket, was the thought that Dalgrey tried and failed to suppress. His dark hair was long and artfully ruffled, and his eyes were bright. He took in the room with an easy smile, and spoke eloquently about Mega Evolution. Dalgrey cast an eye about the room. Professors Rowan and Birch were having an animated discussion in low tones. Dalgrey recognized various faces from her school days. There were trainers, journalists, and science and Pokemon enthusiasts in attendance. Near the back of the room, a slim figure in a hooded cloak was leaning against the wall. How pretentious, thought Dalgrey, though she was intrigued despite herself.

Now Oak was asking the panelists questions. They seemed to be Pokemon trainers who had witnessed or brought forth Mega Evolution in the heat of battle. Sycamore had apologized, had asked Diantha to be here, but her schedule had not permitted her, had asked others and been likewise declined. The panel broke up into several informal discussions, Dalgrey keeping an eye toward Sycamore, who gravitated toward Juniper, Oak, and Hastings.

"Ah, Linden, I'm so glad you could join us," said Juniper, after Dalgrey had hovered at the border of their conversational circle for some time. "This is Professor Sycamore. Augustine, this is my student and assistant, Linden Dalgrey. She's been helping me update the Pokedex with the data trainers have collected."

"Nice to meet you," said Sycamore, and Dalgrey noticed that his teeth were very white and straight when he smiled.

"You too! Thanks for a great talk," said Dalgrey, "I mean, I really enjoyed your presentation. And your theories. Would you be so kind as to sign this?" she offered him his own book.

Sycamore signed it with a flourish.

"So, Samuel, when are you going to make the announcement?" said Sycamore.

"Impatient, aren't you?" said Oak, reaching into his pocket to pull out the old Pokedex once again. "I expected the folks from the Seasons Research Lab be here by now, but there's not much sense in waiting. I might as well get it over with! Would you do the honors?"

Sycamore brightened and retrieved a microphone from the podium. Chatter had sprung up about the room after the talk, and now a hush fell as Sycamore introduced the renowned Pokemon Professor.

"Augie, you're too kind," said Oak, chuckling and taking the microphone. "I just have a small announcement to make. I'm very happy with how my pet project, the Pokemon encyclopedia, has developed across different regions, changing and adapting to suit different geographies and the Pokemon that live there. I've had the chance to meet many Pokemon and help many trainers start out their journeys over the years, and for this I'm very grateful. Now I have decided that it is time for me to retire. I want to spend more time looking after and living with Pokemon outside of my lab," Oak paused here. There were gasps and murmurs around the room, and he waited for these to die down.

"I am very excited to announce that I'll be assisting with Dodrio herding studies in the Safari Zone! I have a lot to say on this topic, but I will return to it later. For now, I'll still be available for consultations, but I won't be a full-time Pokemon Professor. Now, I'm not going anywhere yet. I want to invest my lab and all my resources into the future of Pokemon and trainers! To do this, I need to find a young scientist who will one day fill my shoes and inherit my lab, along with all the resources and responsibilities this entails. My grandson Gary isn't interested in science, so I thought, I had better find someone skilled in both science and in Pokemon!"

Oak paused and looked around. The other scientists did not look surprised; Juniper and Sycamore were nodding, and Birch and Rowan looked resigned. The young trainers, journalists, and scientists had all perked up. The hooded figure was tense. Dalgrey's mouth had dropped open, and she only registered this and closed it after several moments of gaping.

"I want this to be someone with ambition for knowledge, and with dedication to Pokemon!" Oak resumed, "So I've decided to hold a contest. Whoever comes up with the best innovation on this—" he held up the old Pokedex, "the first model of the Pokedex, whoever can impress me the most with their upgrades, both in concept and in execution—that's who I will support with all my resources, and train to become the next Pokemon professor of Pallet Town! I have a supply of unmodified Pokedexes that I will give out. But remember, these Pokedexes are not updated, and will require some field use before any upgrades can be made. This is a great undertaking in Pokemon history! I hope you all contribute and learn something from it!"

There was a rush of questions, which Oak answered patiently. Trainers pushed past each other to get in line and receive a blank Pokedex, thereby registering for the contest. Juniper and the other professors were accosted with questions about programming Pokedexes and would she be interested in collaborating, please?

Dalgrey drifted over to Sycamore and watched Oak and several assistants handing out the specialized Pokedexes. "Professor Oak is really retiring. It's difficult to believe. An entire era of research, about to come to a close. I suppose he must really want to watch Dodrio?"

Dalgrey shrugged, lost for words.

"The research and the Professor are still here," said Sycamore, "And he's creating an opportunity to learn what you can before he retires with this contest. It isn't really that much of a change, is it?"

Dalgrey tried not to dwell on how soothing Sycamore's voice was. She cleared her throat.

"Looks like the professors were already in on it," she said.

"Well yes," said Sycamore, "We helped design the upgradeable Pokedexes. It was a collaborative effort. Aurea, or Professor Juniper, rather, suggested we add a feature that incorporates the data about Pokemon that have been seen as well as caught, so that wild Pokemon can be analyzed noninvasively. I hear that was your idea?"

"I—well, yes," said Dalgrey, mortified to find herself blushing as if she were ten years younger. She straightened her posture. "I don't like to think of Pokemon confined to Pokeballs and storage systems by careless trainers. I also wanted to look at differences between caught and wild Pokemon. Maybe I can analyze some of the data the contestants collect…"

"Are you not going to enter the contest?" said Sycamore, taken aback. "It seems like it would be right up your alley. You could work with Professor Oak, too, if you won."

"What? Oh, no," Dalgrey chuckled. "I wouldn't know where to start a journey. I'm not some young kid who thinks she's invincible. I don't have survival training, or supplies, or skills… I mean, I'd need to filter water, bring rations, camping gear, emergency kits…I'm too old and too stubborn to undergo the type of Bildungsroman you professors keep sending children on. No, I will leave the training, the gallivanting around, the fieldwork and the experimental component to those with more ambition. I don't have any delusions. I don't even have any Pokemon!"

It felt strangely liberating to vent. Professor Juniper, who had approached them as Dalgrey spoke, gave a snicker.

"You said you don't have any Pokemon?" she said.

"That's right," said Dalgrey, puzzled.

"Are you sure about that?" said Juniper.

"I think I would know—" Dalgrey started, but paused. She remembered the yellow blob in her vision, the way Hastings had stared at her messenger bag, the way Nurse Joy had waved her off so cheerfully from the Pokemon Center. Her eyes widened and fell to her messenger bag. Twined about the strap like a decorative flower was Bellsprout, gazing up at her with curious eyes.

"You sneaky little sprout!" she said, but Bellsprout had ducked deftly around the other side of the messenger bag, and situated itself at her back. Dalgrey spun in a circle and gave up. "How are you even doing that? That's some impressive mobility right there, sprout!"

"It seems to like you well enough! I thought it was a decoration on your purse when you came in," said Sycamore, also laughing. "So does this mean you're interested in the Pokedex after all?"

"It isn't my Pokemon," insisted Dalgrey. "It's just hitching a ride, that's all. Speaking of, do you know what this is?"

Dalgrey took out the tracking device she had pocketed earlier and handed it to Juniper.

"I haven't had the chance to take it apart yet – nor am I an engineer with the right skill-set to do a decent job of it – but it was attached to the sprout here, and I think it was tracking it, but the wire got tangled and injured it. The only reason I picked the little guy up was to take it to a Pokemon Center."

"Looks like the Team Plasma insignia, but modified," said Juniper, looking closely at the underside of the small device. "Don't know why they would be tracking Bellsprout, though."

"I may be able to explain that," said a voice, and they saw that Oak had joined them. "I was recently approached by a scientist who is trying to learn to communicate with Pokemon, and his preliminary studies incorporated tracking the movement of various appendages of Bug and Grass types as a sort of proto-gesture. I pointed out a flaw in his device design, and told him I'd only advise him if he fixed it so it would not hurt Pokemon. He didn't much like being told he was wrong. I'm glad you helped that Pokemon! I've been meaning to ask someone to track down all the tagged Pokemon and remove the devices. Say, did you get one of these?"

Oak handed Dalgrey a Pokedex, and she relented and took it.

"I must say, I'm surprised you finally chose a Pokemon," said Juniper. "And a Bellsprout! I would have pegged you for the Steel type, like most starting scientists. And I would have invited you to the conference if I had known you wanted to start a journey! This could be a great opportunity for you, Linden."

"Oh no, I don't care for that type at all. And the sprout isn't really my Pokemon," said Dalgrey, petting Bellsprout's head lightly. Bellsprout tilted its head into her touch.

But Juniper was not listening. She and Sycamore had been waved over by Hastings, who seemed worried. He began speaking to them in a rapid undertone.

"Good evening," said a voice. It was the hooded figure, addressing Oak. "I'd like a Pokedex, if you would be so kind."

"Just a moment," said Oak. "What do you mean, Bellsprout is not your Pokemon?"

"I haven't caught it, nor do I plan to. I don't have any Pokeballs. I think I would like to study their effect on Pokemon… The responsibility and the ethical implications are, uh, interesting."

"Well," said Oak, reaching into his bag, "If you're going to study the effects of Pokeballs on Pokemon, you had better have a control group."

"That's what I take issue with," said Dalgrey. "I don't want to catch them. I want to study them."

"Why don't you take this for a control Pokemon? I've raised it from an egg in my lab. You can observe its behavior and compare it to wild Pokemon. What do you say?"

Dalgrey raised a tentative hand for the Pokeball.

"Don't beginning trainers usually get a choice between three types?" said the hooded figure. "And is it not better to start…earlier?"

"I'm not a beginning trainer," said Dalgrey, pulling away abruptly.

"I'm quite willing to do you a favor and take that Pokemon, and a Pokedex," said the figure, and there was something smug and familiar in his voice as he grabbed the Pokeball from Oak's outstretched hand.

"Now, see here," Oak started, but Dalgrey beat him to it.

She grabbed a fistful of fabric and jerked the hood from the figure's head. He took several steps back and dropped the Pokeball in his haste to hide his identity once more, but the damage was done. The hood was torn, and the hooded figure was revealed as a man roughly Dalgrey's age, with sleeked blond hair, a blue strand ringing his head, and soft gold eyes behind rimless glasses. His pale face was marred by an angry frown. The Pokemon had emerged from its Pokeball, and ran to hide behind Oak's legs, wisps of flame trailing its slender tail.

"You!" said Oak. "You're the scientist who wanted help communicating with Pokemon. I told you, I won't help you until you fix your method."

"Achroma?" said Dalgrey.

"While it is true that I failed to craft a successful tracking device before, I am working on an improved version of the tracker that shows promising results," said the no-longer-hooded man. "My communication machine will succeed with or without your help. And I'm going by Colress now, if you don't mind, Dalgrey."

"Colress? What?" said Dalgrey.

"It's a long story," Colress, formerly Achroma, waved a hand dismissively. "And I don't wish to waste time. I admit that I was not expecting your announcement, Professor Oak. However," Colress smirked, "I am going to enter your little contest, and I am going to win."

"Very well," said Oak, but he did not give Colress a Pokedex. "If you prove to me that you have recovered all of the tracking devices you equipped to Pokemon, and that you have made sure to heal any Pokemon hurt in the process, then I shall give you a Pokedex."

"What?" said Colress, looking genuinely confused. "What does that have to do with your contest?"

"I imagine it has to do with taking responsibility for your actions," said Dalgrey somewhat maliciously. "You should anticipate the consequences before you enact foolhardy schemes based on half-baked theories. Science does not have to be inherently ruthless, _Colress_."

"You're simply jealous because you lack the imagination and the genius to see what you want and to take it," said Colress, glasses flashing in the light, "Just like you couldn't take that Pokeball. You're a failure, not a scientist."

"Perhaps. But subtlety overcomes force, Achroma," said Dalgrey. "Besides, Pokemon are not possessions, to be handed to owners so easily. The decision isn't to take, but to see a choice."

"Now that's a good idea," said Oak, suddenly. "If you both want it, why don't we ask the Pokemon who it would rather go with?"

And he did, ducking down and nudging the Pokemon hiding behind his legs.

It considered the two scientists. It wagged its head. And then it cowered behind Oak, unwilling to go toward either.

Dalgrey opened her mouth, ready to say "I told you so," but then Bellsprout perked up and emitted a high-pitched "Sprout- _sprout-_ Bellsprout!"

"Char," said the Pokemon, and again, "Char! Charmander!"

And with light steps it walked over to Dalgrey and nodded, its liquid-looking blue eyes timid and clear. Dalgrey was touched by this unearned trust.

Colress frowned, and then his face cleared and he shrugged.

"Fine, take it. I care not. I will get a Pokedex, and I will win this contest. I have a team of powerful Pokemon already, and I don't need another. Good luck, Dalgrey."

He turned on his heel.

"Wait," said Dalgrey, "Achroma! Wait?"

But Colress strode out, and when she moved to follow, Dalgrey glanced down and saw Charmander staring at her with its wide, blue eyes. She paused, knelt down, said, "Are you sure, then? I'm not a trainer, you know."

"Char!" said Charmander, giving another nod.

"Do you want to return to your Pokeball?" said Dalgrey.

"Char," said Charmander.

"I have no idea what you said," said Dalgrey, and sighed. "That communication device would be quite handy."

And then all at once, the painfully loud blaring of digital alarms filled the room with cacophonous beeping. Everyone's Pokegear, Pokewatch, Pokedex and miscellaneous communication device flashed a warning message for urgent news. 

"I see they got the emergency network operational!" shouted Sycamore, wincing, though Dalgrey only heard him because he had shouted nearly into her ear.

Bellsprout nudged her elbow, getting Dalgrey to turn, and she saw that Charmander was cowering, its large blue eyes darting from one person to another. Dalgrey picked up and shrunk its Pokeball, pocketing it, and then carefully scooped up Charmander, minding its tail.

"Charms, you gotta relax. Whatever it is, we're all here, we can deal with it," said Dalgrey. Charmander was small and warm in her arms, and she imagined a Tepig could not be more lovely.

"Turn on the broadcast," said Oak, and someone switched on a television displaying static. Rather, it was not static but billowing black smoke that obscured any visual. An Unfezant reared up on the screen, flapping its wings in a powerful gust to clear the smoke. Flashing lights and a flustered Officer Jenny came into view, against a background of bird Pokemon working to clear the smoke. There was a sooty crater, floating ash, orange embers, the remains of a building's foundation.

"…appears that the researchers had already left and the equipment was removed from the Seasons Research Lab prior to the explosion," an announcer was saying, "We do not know what was removed and what was destroyed in the explosion, however. News is now coming in of startled Deerling and Galvantula appearing as far south as Mistralton Cave…"

"Do you think this is why they never made it to the conference?" said Sycamore to Juniper.

"They were not working on anything explosive," said Birch, "Though they were looking at the different charges of the stones in Chargestone Cave depending on season, temperature, humidity level, and so on."

"Skyla?" Oak was saying into his Pokegear, "I want you to investigate this … Yes, that's who I mean. Thank you."

"All right everyone," said Oak, after he had finished his call. "Skyla says that flights are going to be delayed and routed around Mistralton City in the next few days as the police conduct their investigation. Professor Hastings has volunteered the use of his jet to help those of you whose flights were cancelled to return home. Be safe, everyone!"

"I'm going to take a look at what happened at the Season Research Lab," said Sycamore.

Dalgrey, who had been following Juniper out to the jet, paused in the doorway.

"I think," she nodded toward Sycamore, "I might go and investigate, take a look at what's left of the lab…"

"Go ahead," said Juniper, "And call if you need anything, or have anything to report!"

Oak and Sycamore exchanged a few words, and the younger professor headed for the door.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" said Dalgrey, "I won't slow you down!"

"I'd be happy to travel with you," said Sycamore, "But I think I need some sleep, first. Then we can stop by to get the mountaineering supplies and be off tomorrow morning."

"What supplies?" said Dalgrey, eyes wide.


End file.
